


You're the Obi-wan for Me

by anotherdirtycomputer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Date Night, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Frazeleo, Getting Together, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory, Star Wars movie marathon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherdirtycomputer/pseuds/anotherdirtycomputer
Summary: Hazel's boyfriends surprise her on date night by surprising each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in response to an ask on my pjo sideblog, @demiboypercyjackson
> 
> i've been fiddling with it, but i think im ready to post it here now. enjoy!

It had taken a long time for Hazel’s boyfriends to start getting along, but oh, how grateful she was that it had finally happened. It seemed just yesterday that Leo and Frank were at each other’s throats, bickering over something pointless, something neither of them would likely remember if she were to bring it up even fifteen minutes afterwards. Things were better now, however, that Leo and Frank had begun to try dating as well. The connection between them had always been obvious, perhaps hidden behind a pretend rivalry over her, like two knights fighting for the hand of the “ _ fair maiden _ ” Hazel. The idea made her laugh. Now that they were all starting to realize that this wasn’t just a fantasy, that  _ everyone _ could be happy… things were getting a lot more fun and a lot less frustrating.

  
They’d even begun to have dates with all three of them there, instead of just Hazel with only one of her boys. It made her absolutely gleeful. Her favorite dates were spent curled up with the three of them under heavy blankets and watching movies. There was something very easy and enjoyable about watching a film with her boys’ arms wrapped around her shoulders, sipping at Coca Cola and hearing Frank’s little gasps or annoyed “what?!“s. Leo’s snide commentary wasn’t always as appreciated, but it made her laugh often enough that she rarely got after him for it.

  
On the first date the three of them had had together like this, at home on the couch with the TV on, curled up together with Hazel in between her favorite men in the whole world (‘besides Nico, of course’ she’d immediately reassure anyone who may have heard), something incredible happened that changed it all and broke the ice near permanently between Frank and Leo.

  
As the credits had rolled across the screen, Hazel wiggled her toes happily out of the blanket that she and her boyfriends shared to let the digits cool, her hands soothing Leo’s leg mindlessly under the blanket. Before she could ask, “Did you two enjoy the movie?”, Leo spoke first.

  
“Is that you, Franky?” The shortest of them asked, grinning ear to ear. He winked at Hazel and she tried not to laugh. She failed, of course, like always.

  
“Was what me?” Frank asked on Hazel’s other side. His face seemed guarded, but Hazel could see that look of half worry, half hope that always clouded his eyes when the three of them were together.

  
Hazel smiled and leaned against Frank. “I rubbed his leg is all, darling,” She softly replied.   
He shifted a bit, trying not to jostle her off his shoulder, like he often did when he was nervous. She didn’t have time to ponder why he would be nervous, because immediately he said, in a mock-innocent voice, “You mean…like this?”

  
And suddenly Leo’s legs went flying off Hazel’s own and all she could hear was his loud yelp. She looked at him in alarm, only to find a huge grin on his face, his eyes as wide as she’d ever seen them.

  
“You… You just…” he stuttered. Hazel blinked once, a curl of hair falling out from behind her ear. Then, he continued, “You just tickled my foot!”

  
Frank was biting his lower lip to hide a big smile. His strategy was not a very effective one. “Me? No way, that was all Hazel. Only she does stuff like that.”

  
Leo was still laughing, grinning wide with his feet pulled protectively underneath himself. “I felt both her hands, Mr. Beef! You’re the only possible third hand! I know you’re the culprit!”

  
This shocked a laugh out of both Leo’s lovers. “Did you just call me Mr. Beef?” Frank asked, voice stuck between accusation and amusement. He knew he was a bit muscle-y now, but still. “You just called me Mr. Beef!”

  
“So what if I did! Stop being beefy and we’ll see where it goes!”

  
“Don’t make me tickle you again, elf ears!”

  
Hazel snorted, putting a hand on Frank’s chest. “I happen to find his ears very cute!”

  
And Frank’s smile could light the entire room. “Who said I didn’t?”

  
Leo stuck his hands under his armpits for lack of pockets to shove them into. He was the one biting his lip now. He didn’t have a witty one-liner for that one, though he might have said something about the state of Frank’s apple-red face if he had the mind to. His stomach was a mess of butterflies and his head was light and fuzzy.

  
“Sorry! That.. That was weird, wasn’t it?” Leo looked at Frank’s hilarious blushing face, so brilliantly red even in the dim lighting of the darkened room, and felt a horrible desire to be earnest.  _ Disgusting _ , he thought to himself.

  
He got off the couch to put another movie in, for lack of anything to stim with. “I think most people think their boyfriends are cute, Frank.” He reassured him, absolutely not using his task as an excuse not to meet Frank’s eyes. No, definitely not.

  
Frank was quiet for a moment, which made Leo’s stomach clench with nerves. Then, in a voice bordering awe, he asked, “We’re boyfriends?”

  
“Well, I just said we are, so yes. All opposed say ‘I’?” When he finished putting in the next movie, he near died, realizing he’d have to turn around and face them. He turned quickly, faking confidence, hands on his hips in a classic, cocky superhero pose.

  
All he saw were two big smiles, a radiant one of pure delight on Hazel’s sweet, round face, and a rather goofy, lopsided one on Frank’s equally sweet and rather round face. Leo’s stomach lit up with butterflies and for a moment, he was worried he’d burst into flame and ignite them all, leaving them to only ash and cinders. Distantly, he wondered if anyone would consider that “ _ relationship goals” _ .

  
“Um,” Frank finally managed to say, voice a bit shy. “Do boyfriends sit next to each other on movie night?”

  
Hazel immediately began scooting, looking at Leo expectantly, face eager and made of 100% natural sunshine. Leo nodded a bit, hoping his face wasn’t dark with his own nerves.   
“I’d imagine they do.”

  
So Frank scooted too, into the middle, and Leo sat awkwardly on the opposite side of the couch, pulling the blanket back over his lap and feeling his hands shake when his leg touched Frank’s. Hazel curled up against Frank’s chest, and Leo knew he could too, as Frank was easily larger than both of them, (damn you, Mr. Beef! Leo thought to himself) but he opted for a gentle lean against Frank’s huge arm.

  
Of course, this was movie night, which meant cuddling, and it could never be said that Frank Zhang was not a cuddler. He wasn’t all muscle - in fact, he was still mostly squishy bits and softness. He pulled his arm away from Leo, making Leo freeze with fear a moment, until a second later when Frank wrapped his entire arm around Leo’s significantly smaller shoulders. Leo really, really hoped he didn’t catch fire. His face already felt like it was burning.

  
But then Hazel pressed play and the Star Wars theme pulled Leo back into movie mode. Frank’s arm felt more comfortable than nerve-wracking and he slowly curled up against his bulk, copying Hazel. This was… nice. Leo closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying being cuddled by Frank. And if he missed the trademark Star Wars opening scroller, so what? He much preferred to appreciate the warmth of his… boyfriend. Leo sighed contentedly as Hazel’s hand found his to hold. Oh yes, he thought. I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are a writers best friend!


End file.
